


Roomies

by orphan_account



Series: College [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dean Being an Asshole, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean are roommates and Balthazar is a dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roomies

"Yeah okay." Cas replied at Dean now smothering the young blond girl, probably not even noticing the fact Cas had to gather all five textbooks and barely managed to get out of their shared dorm before the door was slammed leaving him outside of their room when the sound of bedsprings squeaking became obvious.

He trudged down the hall and into the small seating area and pulled out his books and started studying his Latin. He had left the worksheet in the room and he couldnt possibly get it now so he just studied the book best as possible. Perhaps he would just study it once Dean and the new girl were finished. It was a different girl almost every night. 

Dean and Cas got along great if you didn't include the fact he kicked him out almost every night including the time he had to sleep in someone else's dorm because he had some girl stay over. He never told his parents though because they would give him the speech about how half of the room is his and so forth. But Cas a. Loved him and b. They actually were best friends. They watched movies on the nights he didn't bring a girl or sometimes even after and they talked into the earlier hours of the day. 

And tomorrow was his birthday, Dean promised to take him to see the new Marvel movie and Cas was ecstatic plus Dean was going to buy his first drink. So when he came back to the room reeking of sex he didnt even mind because tomorrow Dean was all his.

The next day Cas woke up and found the room empty. Normally on weekends Dean would be in there studying but perhaps he is eating breakfast at the cafeteria he reasoned and ate alone in the small dorm which still smelled rather strongly. He sat on his bed watching Netflix until lunch and ate a bowl of cereal not eating much in case Dean was going to take him to dinner.

He didnt even see Dean all day so he reasoned he was studying or eating. Maybe buying the tickets. Cas showered and changed into his nice jeans with a blue bottom up, Dean's favourite and brushed his hair, running his hands through the soft strands. Cas grabbed his laptop which was usually strictly for essays and looked up the movie times for the only theater in town. He scrolled through the page and the last showing was in thirty minutes so hopefully Dean would be home soon. 

Just as he closed him computer Dean entered. "Hey Dean." Cas said happily, they had been planning this for a while and he was really excited. Cas was beaming and put his laptop and grabbed his jacket happily. "Cas?"

"Yes?" He said meeting Dean's eyes smiling jacket in hand.

"Thanks." Dean said and opened the door revealing a red haired girl biting her bottom lip.

"What?" Cas asked very confused, but he could feel the framiliar disappointment growing. 

"I said thanks for leaving." Dean said and drug the girl in past Cas whose face had fallen. Cas stuttered for a while before leaving the room and slamming the door feeling the pull of tears at his eyes. 

He walked down the road with his hands in his pocket refusing to let the tears fall. It was his twenty first birthday and he had never even had sex before because he was waiting for Dean. How foolish it sounded Cas realized, Dean didnt like him. Dean didnt even remember his birthday. 

Cas stopped in front of the bar with the blinking neon lights and weaved his way inside, he showed his id to the tired man working and took his drink to his table. Three drinks and a warm fuzzy feeling later he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw a blond haired man next to him. "Ello love whats your name?" 

"Castiel." He replied enjoying the feel of everything being blurred. 

"Im Balthazar so Cassie and what is a pretty thing like you doing here by yourself?" He drawled leaning closer. 

"Well it was birthday and I was gonna go to the movies with my roommate but he forgot." Cas said looking at the British man who was very attractive. 

"That is a terrible thing to have happen blue eyes how bout you bring me to your place and we have a little fun." He whispered against the shell of his ear.

"Okay." He replied back in a haze and got up and lead Balthazar back to the room not even remembering why he was upset.

He turned the key and opened up the door and found it empty. Cas pulled Balthazar in and led him to his bed and started kissing Balthazar furiously. He worked his tongue inside his mouth cupping his cheeks. Balthazar laid back on the bed and Cas crawled forward and put his hands on both sides of his body and kissed him even deeper rubbing their bodies together. Cas put a hand under his shirt and started rubbing his hip and sucked his neck. 

Balthazar set a hand on Cas's back and put it on the curve of his but when Dean opened the door. "Jesus Cas!" Dean exclaimed and looked at the ground shielding his eyes.

"Hey Dean." Cas replied bubbly still feeling the affects of alcohol. 

"Are you drunk? Cas you never drink!" Dean said feeling mad and also upset he walked in on him and some it even though he had just been with some girl.

"Beautiful here was having a drink." The man said starting to kiss his neck.

"Get out!" Dean yelled at the man.

"What?"

"Get out!!" Dean screamed, Cas is drunk and Dean will not let this happen.

The man got off the bed before kissing Cas once more shoving his tongue in his mouth before Dean practically drug him away. "WHAT THE HELL DEAN!?" Cas yelled sitting up.

"Cas what are you doing!?"

"DEAN DONT YOU DARE YELL AT ME! you forget my birthday. You dont take me to the movies, dont get me a drink, and you bring back a girl and kick me out of the room. So guess what! I stopped waiting I decided to have a drink and lose my virginity because so what!? You dont give a shit! You don't love me!" Cas yelled furious.

Dean gulped as he remembered. Today was his twenty first birthday and he was gonna see the movie with him and grab him a drink. Dean didnt even know what to say. Cas was right. He was an asshole. "Cas im sorry. Im so sorry." Dean said and didnt know what else to do but grab Cas and hug him. 

Cas nuzzled his neck and Dean kissed his head before he realized what he did. "Dean?"

"Cas?" He asked as he raised his head to look at Dean. Dean leaned forward and kissed Cas gently. "Im sorry." He whispered against his lips and kissed him again.

This was the beggining of a great birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading I love you all! 
> 
> You can send prompts to my tumblr shipsmeanttosail Anonymous are welcome!


End file.
